No turning back
by Shimisaki-kun
Summary: Raenef has done something really bad and Eclipse is furious! Will Eclipse loose his beloved little demon lord before he has a chance to confess his feelings towards the seraph, but what is his feelings towards Raenef? Shounen-ai. CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. What have you done?

A/N this is my first Demon Diary fic, so please bare with me...  
  
No turning back – What have you done?  
  
The night was pitch black, only to be lit up by the stars randomly scattered over the velvet sky. As the moon emerged from behind the clouds it's rays of liquid silver hit and illuminate spots the ground.  
  
A sole shadow was seen hurrying across the courtyard. As the shadow increased it's pace a long whip op hair could be seen flying in the wind. The person came to a halt when he reached the dark wooden door and opened it.  
  
As he did a stream of light chased the darkness away and revealed the tall mans ebony hair and dark eyes. He walked inside the castle and removed his cloak before heading towards the stairs, not even noticing the amply ornamented great hall in the castle with no name.  
  
He moved rapidly, hurrying to find his young lord. His face was calm as he walked towards Raenef's quarters, but his mind and thoughts was a mass of anger mixed with sadness, waiting to erupt as a volcano.  
  
On his way to Raenef's room he searched for something or much more preferably _someone_ he could unleash that rage upon. Damn it! Where was Chris when he needed to set his hair on fire? He could also feel the sudden urge to kill and mutilate, and what better targets where there to find then the two annoying little humans?  
  
Why had Raenef done it? Why? That question was the source of Eclipse's anger, why, he did not know.  
  
When Eclipse did not find anything to kill and mutilate he simply visualized Raenef's room and said "Go!" and vanished from the corridor on the second floor.  
  
When Eclipse arrived id Raenef's room the second later be teleportation his young master was nowhere to be seen. Eclipse sighed and sat down in a chair waiting for his lord, fuming with anger. 'Why did he do it? And why am I so worked up over it?' Eclipse thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose and started rubbing it in an futile attempt to sooth his emerging headache.  
  
"That must be the stupidest thing you've ever done!" Eclipse said out aloud.  
  
"What?" a soft young voice asked.  
  
Eclipse was caught off guard and jumped slightly at the sound of Raenef's voice. Eclipse stood up and looked down in a pair of sea blue eyes. "Lord Raenef, I must speak to you..." Eclipse said monotonously.  
  
Raenef looked slightly puzzled before he answered. "What is wrong, Eclipse?"  
  
TBC...?  
  
Okay, short chapter, I know. What have Raenef done? Feel free to guess because I don't know! ( I have a few ideas, but they stink so I need help... please review this and go R&R my other stories. I'll go read yours If they're about any book/anime/manga I know anything about.  
  
Since I live in Sweden I'm only good at writing Swedish, in the other three languages I know I can only write decent in one (English) and write crappy in one (French) while I can't write Norwegian to save my life! -___-;; Best regards from me; Tadashi Shimisaki 


	2. The proposal of a demon lord

A/N I just want to say thank you to the people who reviewed and sent me more ideas, most of them was with Raenef kissing either Chris or someone else, come on, Rae wouldn't do that!!  
  
*re-reads the next chapter* Oh, he _does_ do that! Sorry, but it's not what you think! I continued with my original idea, hope it doesn't suck too bad. . .  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, mommy said it was too expensive T_T  
  
Warnings: Nothing much. . . . . . . . . This is a quite boring chapter. . . -___-;;  
  
No turning back- Chapter two The proposal of a demon lord  
  
Raenef stared into the dark orbs that where looking down at him. He was wondering what Eclipse was so disturbed about, he was always so dignified and calm.  
  
"What is wrong, Eclipse?" Raenef repeated. He saw Eclipse open his mouth but before he had a chance to say anything Raenef broke him off.  
  
"Um... How _dare_ you come barging in here and demand an... au... audience with me, vermin?" Raenef said half heartily at Eclipse, smiling brightly. He had actually remembered to say what Eclipse had thought him! He felt like jumping of joy but Eclipse wouldn't like that so he settled with just bouncing slightly at the spot.  
  
Eclipse sighed, he was glad that Raenef remembered the proper answer or should he say scolding phrase. But his young lord couldn't even intimidate a butterfly, even less another demon. Both his tone in voice and his whole appearance, which was far too sweet and innocent to utter such harsh words, ruined the effect the words might have had. That and the whole bouncing thing.  
  
Eclipse bowed slightly and opened his mouth only to once again be interrupted by a loud crashing sound further down the hallway.  
  
"Chris, get back here!" a female voice demanded. "How do you expect me to practice fencing if you keep running away?"  
  
"Train fencing? You just want to kill me!" Chris shouted back at the woman. "No way Erutis, I don't wanna get clobbered down again, my head still hurts from the last time!  
  
"Well," Erutis said. "That just proves that you actually got something in that thick scull of yours, no matter how small it is!" their screams faded away, Erutis was apparently hunting Chris down the castle now.  
  
Raenef closed the door which he had forgot to close earlier when he walked into his room and saw Eclipse sitting in a chair, mumbling to himself. "You where saying?" Raenef asked and smiled apologetically as he came back from the door, sitting down on the very large, very soft bed.  
  
Eclipse cleared his throat and turned to Raenef. "It has come to my acknowledgment that you have received a letter from the demon lord Shin, am I correct? Raenef nodded quizzically.  
  
"And you have also responded to this particular letter in which you gave your consent in the matter he described in the received letter?  
  
"Yeah, I did. Why are you asking Eclipse? Raenef said watching his teacher closely.  
  
Eclipse sighed. "My lord, then it is only in my place to congratulate you." Eclipse bowed again and turned away to leave the room.  
  
Raenef jumped off the bed and grabbed a hold on Eclipse's robe clad arm. "What are you talking about? Why did you congratulate me?" Raenef asked to Eclipse's back.  
  
Eclipse turned around and looked down to meet the eyes of his small liege. "I was only conveying my congratulations in the matter of your betrothal with lord Shin, sire."  
  
Raenef's eyes opened wide. Did he just hear what he thought he did? "M... my what?"  
  
"Your betrothal or engagement with lord Shin." Eclipse responded.  
  
Raenef's face went white as a sheet. "I'm not engaged! I've never said 'Yes'! Nobody has ever even _asked_ me to marry them!" Raenef looked ready to faint any second now.  
  
Eclipse caught Raenef's small body as the teen fell and placed him on the large four poster bed and sat down besides him. When Eclipse saw the astonishment in Raenef's face he understood that there must have been a misunderstanding somewhere in the whole matter. "Can you please show me that letter you received, master Raenef?"  
  
Raenef nodded and opened the top drawer on the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Eclipse.  
  
The letter was written on a expensive looking paper and the letters where perfectly formed and as he read trough it me did not notice a single misspelled word. When Eclipse had read the letter three times there was no doubt, this _was_ a proposal to marry Raenef. "I am sorry, but this is indeed a proposal, what did you think it was?" Eclipse asked, not looking at Raenef.  
  
"Well, he wrote something about visiting and I said he could come in a week..." Raenef looked at Eclipse who avoided his gaze. "I... I've done something bad, haven't I?" the tears where soon rolling down his cheeks, falling down onto the heavy bedspread of crushed velvet.  
  
Eclipse reached out and placed a finger under Raenef's chin, making him look up. "No, do not worry, I will talk to lord Shin when he comes. I will see what I can do, master." Raenef smiled softly at Eclipse and threw his arms around him, hugging his teacher tightly.  
  
"Thank you, Eclipse. I don't even know this 'Shin' person! I don't wanna marry him either." Raenef cried as he buried his face in the crook of Eclipse's neck.  
  
Eclipse reluctantly patted Raenef's back. "Do not cry, that is undemonlike behavior." Raenef smiled at his teachers words and sat up on his bed again, wiping his tears away.  
  
"Sorry, Eclipse." Raenef whispered as Eclipse got up.  
  
"Demons do not say that they are sorry, and especially not to a lower demon or to a servant." Eclipse replied.  
  
Raenef smiled again. "Okay, Eclipse."  
  
Eclipse nodded and walked out of the room. When Raenef had touched him he wanted to push the small boy down under him on the bed and ravish him. How could he think such thoughts about Raenef? If he would do that he would scare the boy beyond repair and he would never do that to Raenef. He lo... he _liked_ Raenef too much for that. To take that boys innocence would be a crime, to fill those large blue pools with tears just to satisfy his own lusts where not an option. He was a demon lord and Eclipse where a mere servant, and now Raenef was supposed to marry someone else and that made Eclipse's heart cry.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and saw Erutis and Chris bickering at the table. "Quiet," Eclipse said but the two humans ignored him.  
  
"SILENCE!" Eclipse shouted at the two now startled teens.  
  
"What is wrong, Eclipse?" Erutis asked.  
  
"Yeah, did Raenef yell at you or something?" Chris smirked.  
  
"Get out of here or I wont be able to keep that promise I made Raenef." Eclipse said and opened his palm and summoned a small orb of fire and looked viciously at the two humans.  
  
"Chris, shut up! Bye, Eclipse." Erutis said and fled the room with Chris right behind her.  
  
As they walked away Eclipse let the fire ball vanish and sat down at the table. What was he going to do? How was he supposed to help Raenef turn lord Shin down? Eclipse buried his head in his hands and rested his elbows on the table. 'How did this happen? Why does Shin want to marry Raenef?'  
  
As Eclipse was pondering that thought a loud knocking was heard. Eclipse visualized the front door and said "Go!" and a vanished.  
  
The knock was repeated and Eclipse hurried to open the door. As he did a soft, melodic voice spoke. "I am the Demon Lord Shin, I believe I am expected,"  
  
A/N Okay, that was my crappy idea. I'm sorry if you expected something a little more. . . interesting, but I have a slow and really useless brain. As I 'said', the next chapter will contain _kissing_!! Just wait a little more and I'll post it soon. . . See ya! //Tadashi Shimisaki 


	3. Foretaste of what shall come

A/N From this chapter and pretty much through out this story, I'm putting in an original character and his servants in this story. Shin and all of his followers are my creations and have nothing to do with the original manga or the characters in it outside of this fiction! If you'd like to use one of them, which I very much doubt you will, I just ask me and I'll lend them/the one you wanted to you.  
  
I am also sorry I made you wait this long, I had very much to do in school and I had about 2-5 tests per week before summer vacation... --;; But I'm having my summer holiday now so I can write much more much faster! I hope you can forgive me... TT  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Demon Diary manga, so do not sue me, I am poor...  
  
Warnings: maleXmale relationships and K-I-S-S-I-N-G!! Yay! Finally some action!  
  
Dedications: To all of you who are reading this story, luv you all!  
  
Special notes: _italic=_soft emphasis, **bold** **=**'hard' emphasis "talk" 'thoughts'  
  
No turning back – Chapter Three "Foretaste of what shall come"  
  
Eclipse took a step back and watched the man standing before him. He was tall, only a few inches shorter than Eclipse. He was clad in blue robes underneath a black cloak made of silk, the hood covering his face.  
  
Eclipse bowed, or rather nodded, towards the visitor, showing him he could proceed inside the castle.  
  
As the man entered the castle, he removed the hood of his cloak, showing his face. If Eclipse weren't Eclipse, he would have gasped at the sight of the man. The demon lord's hair was like liquid silver, with jade green tests of hair framing his perfectly featured face. His skin was soft looking and pale, giving him an almost feminine look. But what sent Eclipse to stare at Shin were his eyes. They were crimson, the color of newly shed blood, and they glowed with the grim satisfaction of a conquer that had just slain his enemies.  
  
Shin played with a lock of his hair, twirling it around one of his fingers. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. So this was Eclipse, demon of the third order... how very _interesting._  
  
While Eclipse stood there, like a statue, nailed to the ground, Shin snapped his fingers, making a hoard of servants accompany him in the hallway.  
  
Shin inspected his servants before turning to Eclipse who had come out of his daze. "I wish to be taken to my quarters, then I would like to meet lord Raenef." He said as he gracefully stopped at the foot of the large staircase, eyeing Eclipse.  
  
Eclipse nodded and started walking towards the stairs. "As you wish, follow me, my lord." Even though Eclipse didn't want the new visitor he was still bound by Demon etiquette to treat this Demon lord with respect.  
  
The room Eclipse showed Shin to was further down the hall, long away from his own and Rae... LORD Raenef's rooms, he corrected himself.  
  
Not that the room in any way was less comfortable than it should have been, au contraire, it was spacious and large. The walls were ornamented with lingering patterns, running up and down the walls, like a giant flower was embracing the room. In the middle of the room a grand four poster bed was placed, forest green drapes hanging down around it. The heavy drapes, in a slightly darker green, hiding the balcony door, swayed lightly in the gentle night breeze.  
  
Shin walked into the room and looked around before nodding slightly. "This room is adequate, you may leave." Eclipse bowed and turned to walk away when the Demon lords voice made him stop. "But..." he started but stopped to think about what he was going to say.  
  
"But be back within the hour to take me to your lord." He didn't wait for a response before he walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, leaving Eclipse and the servants alone.  
  
As soon as the door closed Eclipse left the room, leaving the servants to unpack their lord's luggage in peace. 'This is going to be bad' he thought to himself, running a hand trough his raven hair.  
  
Eclipse walked down the hallway and stopped in front of his masters door. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a soft 'come in' and opened it and stepped inside. "Master Raenef, the Demon lord Shin has arrived." Raenef's eyes widened.  
  
"I thought you said that lord Shin wouldn't come until next week, my lord." Eclipse asked Raenef who climbed off his bed.  
  
"But when I wrote to him last Friday I told him he could come in a week... why do you think he's early Eclipse?" Raenef said, walking over to Eclipse.  
  
Eclipse sighed and looked down at his little master. "You... I believe that it is Friday today, and that would make it a week since you wrote to him..." he answered slowly, suddenly feeling very tired.  
  
"Oh," Raenef said, smiling brightly. "I forgot!"  
  
Eclipse could feel the vein on his forehead pulsate as he heard Raenef's reply. Why? Why did he always do this to him? "I'm sorry, but you must meet the Demon lord Shin. He has requested an audience with you in an hour." Eclipse stated and turned to leave.  
  
"Eclipse, are you angry with me?" Raenef asked worriedly.  
  
Eclipse sighed and looked over his shoulder, seeing Raenef shifting nervously from foot to foot. "No, my lord, I am not angry, and even if I where it wouldn't last long. But I must leave now, I have a few things to attend to before I come and get you later." Raenef nodded and watched Eclipse's back as he walked out of the room  
  
'I hope I didn't do something bad this time... I don't want Eclipse to be mad.... I like it much better when he smiles.' Raenef thought as he bounced around in the room, looking through the garments shattered all over the floor in search for anything clean.  
  
He finally found a blue, long sleeved shirt and a jacket in a matching color he discarded his nightshirt and put them on. After studying himself in the mirror he came to the conclusion that he would look better with pants on, thus the search continued.  
  
When Eclipse knocked on the door a second time Raenef was just about to buckle the clasps' on his boots. "Come in... **Eeeehk**!!" Raenef tumbled off the bed and onto the floor while Eclipse threw the door open and hurried inside.  
  
"What ha... ppened...?" Eclipse saw Raenef lying on the floor in a pool of sheets and cushions with one of his feet up in the air. Even though Eclipse is Eclipse, he felt the sudden urge to laugh. Rae was looking so cute where he was lying on the floor with one foot up in the air, his hair all disordered and a dazed expression on his face.  
  
"Eclipse! Help... I'm stuck!" Raenef whined, squirming slightly to get free, but only managing to get even more tangled up.  
  
Eclipse snickered and walked over to Raenef and picked him up and carefully placed him on the bed. "What were you doing to get so tangled up?"  
  
Raenef blushed and stared at his hands. "I was trying to buckle the claps' on my shoes and then I fell..."  
  
Eclipse smiled and ruffled Raenef's hair lightly before he stood up. "I came to get you, the visitor is sitting in the library, waiting for you... along with ten of his servants..."  
  
"Okay." Raenef smiled happily and followed Eclipse down the hall and around a corner before they came to the door to the library. Eclipse opened the door and waited until Raenef was inside before he closed it behind them.  
  
"He is sitting by the fireplace on the first floor, do you wish me to accompany you?" Eclipse said, motioning towards the stairs.  
  
Raenef nodded and started walking down the staircase. When he came closer to the place where the visitor was sitting the more anxious he became, and without even noticing he grabbed Eclipse's hand and held it tight.  
  
When Shin heard the echoes of footsteps coming closer he turned around and saw a small boy around 5'5 ft tall with flaxen hair and bright eyes, his gaze flickering around, bouncing from object to object. But what sent Shin to raise an eyebrow was that the small boy where clutching onto the hand of his servant, _Eclipse_.  
  
Eclipse tugged at his hand slightly, just enough to let Raenef notice he was squishing it. Raenef smiled apologetically and released Eclipses' hand. Raenef walked up to the silver haired stranger and extended his hand. "Good day..." Raenef smiled softly at Shin.  
  
Shin took Raenef's hand and kissed his knuckles, making Raenef blush and Eclipse to stiffen. "Charmed. I am the Demon Lord Shin of LiMeth, it is a pleasure to meet you." Shin smiled at Raenef.  
  
Raenef just stared at Shin for a few seconds before he smiled back to him. "I... I'm the D... Demon L... Lord..." Raenef stuttered out, still holding Shin's hand.  
  
"I know perfectly well who you are... and I'm sure I will get to know you even better the next couple of days..." with those words Shin took a gentle hold of Raenef's chin and lowered his head, tilting it to the side slightly, before pressing his own lips upon Raenef's.  
  
Raenef's eyes widened and he blushed deep red. What was this man doing? And why did it feel good but so wrong at the same time? When Shin licked Raenef's lower lip he gasped at the touch.  
  
Shin smiled into the kiss and moved his tongue inside Raenef's mouth, exploring the depths of the moist cavern. Slowly Shin started to coax Raenef to respond to the kiss. He released the hold he had on Raenef's chin and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing him closer.  
  
Raenef slowly started to move his tongue so it met Shins', when Shin moved his tongue back into his own mouth Raenef followed. When Raenef's tongue entered his mouth Shin started to suck on it lightly, making Raenef moan.  
  
Eclipse couldn't stand to watch it anymore! This was making him feel ill... And he could see Shin's servants in the other end of the library whispering to each other and giggling as they stared at their master and the young boy.  
  
Eclipse closed his eyes and visualized the other end of the room and whispered; "Go!" within seconds he where standing in front of the servants with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face, shutting the now slightly frightened servants up.  
  
However, two of the female servants ignored him and continued to talk among themselves. Eclipse stared at them and grinned contently when one of the women screamed high as her dress was set on fire.  
  
Shin glanced at the servant and made the flames disappear. He released Raenef and licked the boys lips a final time before he took a few steps back, watching Raenef in amusement.  
  
Raenef touched his kiss-swollen lips gently with a dazed expression. "Wh... why did you?" Raenef started, but stopped, feeling the heat return to his cheeks.  
  
Shin smiled. "I just thought a kiss would be an appropriate foretaste of what shall come once we're married, Rae..."  
  
"M... married...? Oh, yes... I have to speak to you about that..." Raenef walked over to the fireplace and sat down. "Eclipse... can you come over here?"  
  
A/N So, what did you think? Hated it? Liked it? Loved it? Please tell me... wink I already got the plot for the next chapter so it won't take this long... sorry again.... and feel free to point out any misstakes that I (might?) have made 


	4. Love is just a game for two

A/N So, it didn't take that long, did it? Well, here it is the next chapter. Who-hoo! Sorry about the shortness... Thanks for the kind reviews... it seems as I tend to get 3-4 reviews on every chapter... :pout: well, well, less people read DD that Yu-Gi-Oh! And the next update, or the one after that, won't be until Friday next week, I'm living with my father that week and he doesn't have Internet.... Stupid him!  
  
Special notes to; A THREE; I'm sorry, I didn't know Raenef was married to you, but I promise, you'll get him back safe and sound when the story is over, ok? And, yeah, I misspelled mistakes intentionally.  
  
Special note to; Rebecka; Shin is engaged to Raenef and therefore he can kiss him without breaking Demon etiquette. Sure, it may have been a little early, but I had to do it to get the plot moving forward. (sorry if I rambled on in the email, I have the tendency to do that...)  
  
Special note to; noone; He is interested in Eclipse because... :Shin covers my mouth:  
  
Shin; Don't tell! You'll ruin the plot!  
  
Me; :scratches the back of my head: yeah.. You're right, I forgot... but I'll shut my big mouth and just let them read the story! :shuts up:

Special note to; noone; (again) I'm so sorry, I have now edited this chapter and it was supposed to be a 'never' before 'loosing', sorry again...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own it, and if you decide to sue me despite the fact that I-gain-no-profit-in-this-what-so-ever, you will get nothing because I'm a poor student, spending all my money on graphic-novels!  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi/shôunen-ai, maleXmale relationships. Kissing... nothing much really...  
  
DEDICATIONS: To everyone loving Demon Diary out there, and to everyone reading and reviewing this story.  
  
No turning back – Chapter Four "Love is just a game for _two_...?"  
  
Eclipse turned his back on the servants and walked over to his master's side. "Yes?"  
  
Raenef looked up into Eclipse's face and blushed again. "Eclipse, can you please..." Raenef motioned towards the servants who were listening to everything they said.  
  
Eclipse nodded and walked back to the other side of the room, pleased that he could kick them out of the room. "Leave, my master does not need your presence in here." He said to the group of people.  
  
"We only obey our master's command." Said one of the servants, earning nods of approval from the other servants.  
  
Eclipse's eyes went dark and in his palm a ball of fire appeared. "I do not care whom you serve, I want you to leave this room... now, or else your master will have less servants than when he came. And believe me, that is not an empty threat..."  
  
The servants looked at each other before hurrying out of the room, glaring daggers at Eclipse. Eclipse only turned around and walked back to Raenef.  
  
Shin looked at the two and raised an eyebrow. "What is it you wish to talk to me about?" he asked and sat down in the chair opposite of Raenef.  
  
"I... I wanted to talk about y...your letter..." Raenef begun.  
  
"Sure, go on..." Shin nodded and smiled gently towards Raenef.  
  
"I... Eclipse, can you tell him..? I don't know what to say!" Raenef hid his face in his hands and he felt like crying.  
  
"What master Raenef is trying to say is that when he received your letter, he did not know that it was a proposal..." Eclipse stated calmly, seeing the hurt look in the other mans face gave him some sort of satisfaction and he smirked inwardly.  
  
"What do you mean by that? I made it perfectly clear that I wanted to marry him!" Shin bolted up, glaring at Eclipse.  
  
"I am sure you did, but my master is a bit... um... let's just say he knows very little of Demon etiquette..." the raven haired man said.  
  
"But then why did he respond, saying 'yes' to my proposal?" Shin said, sitting down again.  
  
"As I said, he thought that when you told him that you would be happy to see the two of you form an alliance between your families. And that you would be delighted to visit him if he accepted your offer, that he only invited you to visit him for a limited amount of time. So, he did not mean to accept your proposal, Lord Shin."  
  
"Well... even though, he _did_ accept my offer, and that means we are indeed betrothed." Shin said and smirked towards Raenef.  
  
"Since he did not know what he was signing, that letter can not be binding! I must insist that you release him from his promise." Eclipse said and took a step closer to Shin.  
  
"No... But if what you say is true, I will let the Demon Council decide what we are supposed to do in this matter... But I warn you, I am not willing to let Raenef go that easily." Shin stood up and walked up to Eclipse.  
  
"In that case... I believe that is all we can ask of you, thank you for your reasonable attitude in this matter, Lord Shin." Eclipse didn't look at Shin when he walked by him; he just stood there, staring at the seemingly endless rows of bookcases.  
  
Shin smiled and stopped at the armchair Raenef was seated in. "Raenef..."  
  
Raenef took his hands down from his face and glanced up at Shin. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I will not let you go..." Shin leaned his head down and kissed Raenef softly on the lips.  
  
The contact was brief and soon Raenef felt a soft brush of air and he opened his eyes, he didn't remember closing them in the first place. "Huh...? Where did he go?" Raenef looked around in the large room but saw no one besides Eclipse.  
  
"I believe he went back to his room, my lord." Eclipse's voice was stern and his back was still turned towards Raenef.  
  
"Are you m... mad at me again, Eclipse?" Raenef's eyes began to water up as he curled up in his chair.  
  
"..." Eclipse slowly turned around and looked over towards Raenef.  
  
"I knew it! I've failed you again, haven't I?" The tears started trickling down his cheeks, clouding his vision. He were still crying when he felt someone pick him up and then gently lay him down on something soft. Suddenly he felt so tired....  
  
"Raenef... I'm not angry... you know I can't be angry with you..." a soft, dark voice said while a hand gently moved away a few strands of hair from his face.  
  
Raenef felt like jumping of joy. Eclipse had finally said only his name and not 'master' or 'my lord'. He wanted to open his eyes and smile, but his eyelids were too heavy and his body too tired.  
  
"Sleep well... Raenef..." Eclipse stood up and began to walk out of the room when he changed his mind and walked back to Raenef's bed where he had laid him down. Eclipse bent over and let his lips flutter across Raenef's in a short, barely touching kiss.  
  
Eclipse straightened up again and looked down on his now sleeping master. "I love you, my little master... I love you out of the whole of my heart and being, and I will _never_ loose you to someone else, _ever_."  
  
A/N What did you think? Too mushy? Sorry... Hope you liked it, ja ne! Feel free to give me suggestions - luv you all! :gives cookies to everyone reviewing:


	5. My little puppet

A/N Okay, this chapter is goung to make some of you a little puzzled... hell, it even made me puzzled. Just so you know, I had no plan what so ever when I wrote this, it was late and I think I was starting to see double! And if someone got a suggestion or a question, feel free to write it in your review, thanks in advance. -  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own it but I wouldn't mind, really...  
  
DEDICATIONS: To everyone reading and reviewing this, luv you all!  
  
WARNINGS: Kissing and light groping -  
  
Special note to; noone; I edited the last chapter and the lost words have returned. nn  
  
No turning back-Chapter five "My little puppet"  
  
The room echoed with the sounds of Shin's restless pacing. "How _dare_ he?" Shin explpoded. "He, a mere _servant_!"  
  
"Shin, stop walking around, you're giving me a headache" an annoyed voice said from the bed.  
  
"But you were there, you know how he acted towards me!" he stopped and sat dovn besides the man on the bed.  
  
The man extended a hand and caressed Shin's chin gently. "You sound like a whiny little brat."  
  
Shin glared at the man but remained still. "What way is that to adress you master?"  
  
The man removed his hand and ran it trough his shoulder length hair with red highlights, snickering. "We all know who the _real _master is, my lovely little puppet..." he said, his purple eyes glittering viciously.  
  
Shin lowered his gaze and put his hands in his lap, fiddling with them nervously. "Please don't call me that... you know I hate it when you call me that, Haku."  
  
Haku laughed a deep, throaty laugh and rose from the bed, walking over to the balcony door.  
  
"Haku..." Shin said softly as his arms encirkled Haku's waist. "Do we really have to do this?"  
  
Haku grabbed a hold of Shin's hands and removed them from his waist, earning a sound of disapproval from the smaller male, and turned around, facing him. Haku raised an eyebrow as he noticced the small pout on Shin's face. "Don't look so mad. If anyone should be angry I should be the one. it looked like you liked to kiss that little wannabe lord!"  
  
Shin glared at Haku and crossed his arms. "Maybe I did, you're not the only demon around here."  
  
Haku cupped his chin and made him meet his gaze. "Don't even think that. You are mine. Just do as I say, and don't forget the plan." He said as he lowered his head.  
  
Shin parted his lips willingly and allowed Haku's tongue to enter. When Shin wrapped his arms around Haku's neck the taller male started to move his hands in under Shin's robes. As his hands trailed down the robes, scratching the skin lightly with his long nails, ellicting a small moan of pleasure from Shin who pressed his body closer to Haku.  
  
Haku slid his hands to Shin's backside, gently cupping his butt and lifting him from the ground, letting him put his legs around his waist. Shin moaned and clung onto Haku even more before he broke the kiss and looked at Haku with pleading eyess.  
  
"Please, Haku... I need you..."  
  
A/N Okay, that was short and boring... um... would anyone hate me if I made this fic R-rated? 


	6. Councils and Krayon

A/N I'm sorry it took so long but when I was updating "When Darkness Falls", my computer shut down and erased EVERYTHING!! So I had to rewrite, but I think this chapter is going to be better than the first, sorry for the long wait. Oh, and I start school today... yay... sarcastic

Um I've never seen a map on Raenef's castle, did you? Anyways, I don't know what rooms he have so I'm just kinda making things up, sorry if I'm offending some die-hard DD-fans... I just want it to look grand... and I'm also sorry if I'm offending anyone with my Demon rules and laws, if you wanna know what I mean, feel free to ask in your review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary or the characters in it, Kara, and that (stupid) writer that never let the characters do anything I want!, does...

Warnings: Silliness and bad writing? Impure thoughts? (maleXmale)

No turning back - Chapter six "Councils and Krayon" 

Eclipse sighed and sank back into the chair as he stared at the paper in his hand before it disappeared in a burst of fire that elicited from his hand, devouring the paper. He had been given bad news. The Demon council couldn't meet with them before a certain matter was solved.

He had to tell the bad news to Raenef, but he did not want him to worry, so he would wait until a more appropriate time, since his young master was still sound asleep. He felt the need for fresh air and transferred himself into the garden. He walked up to a sakura tree in blossom and sat down underneath it's branches and leaned against it.

He frowned when he thought about the situation he was facing. It could be disastrous if the High Demon Council would state that the Demon Lord Shin indeed was to marry Raenef. And what would become of himself when, or _if,_ Raenef and Shin got married? He was not certain. In some cases, the submissive partner, man _or_ woman, would have to give up all of their possessions to the one they had chosen to marry. But this rarely occurred when an alliance between the houses of two ruling Demon lords.

The 'normal' procedure was that Demon lords betrothed their offspring with another, more influent Demon Lord so they would create powerful alliances with the 'right' kind. It was not unusual that a Demon Lord created alliances with several houses to uphold their position. But of course, far from all Demon Lords chose to marry, they simply took a lover, Demon or non. It was more common for Demons to court other Demons, and not humans since they had the tendency to grow old and die.

Eclipse's lips curled into a smirk. Yes, humans died, and quite easily, too... that was his only comfort when he thought about the two obnoxious humans that Raenef had taken in. He could only hope they would fall down a staircase somewhere and break their necks. And instead of telling his master he would feed them to the crusaders and say the went home, and then, finally, he would have some peace and quiet again.

But one problem remained, Shin... Eclipse wondered what would happen if he suddenly 'disappeared' and never showed up again. No, someone would surely miss him and then hell would break loose. No, he had to forget such thoughts, it was not his place, no matter how much he wanted it.

Eclipse had just arose from the ground when the wind suddenly grabbed a hold of the branches, shaking them, making a sea of pink flower petals washed over him. He could sense a great power coming closer.

The wind disappeared as quick as it had come and left Lord Krayon hovering a few feet up in the air. The blonde Demon Lord smiled his trademark smirk and looked down at Eclipse.

"Hello, Eclipse..." he said as he slowly sank to the ground and placed a shiny boot on the green grass.

Eclipse stood up and brushed some of the dust off of his robes before answering. "Good day, Lord Krayon."

Krayon's smirk widened as his eyes roamed over Eclipse's lean frame. "Hmm... yes, it certainly does..."

Eclipse had no idea what the elder Demon was talking about and he lifted a brow questioningly. "What, if I may ask, are you talking about?"

Krayon took a few steps closer to Eclipse and extended his hand. "About... this..." he said and moved his hand up to Eclipse's head and grabbed a small sakura petal. He brought it up close and looked at it. "It seems that pink is a fitting color for you, Eclipse..." Krayon said smirking.

Eclipse stared at Krayon before he shook his head. No way he was going to wear pink-anything! He had been one of the most ruthless demons in the Hangma War, and ruthless demons does_ **not **_wear pink... "If you will excuse me, Krayon, I have to go to master Raenef." Eclipse said and walked past Krayon.

"I guess I'll have to... I will just go and amuse myself with the feisty redhead then. But I would really prefer to be amused by _you_, Eclipse..." Krayon said, walking after Eclipse as he walked into the castle.

"The girl will have to be sufficient, Lord Krayon, I have no desire to serve you." Eclipse said when he left Krayon in the hallway as he headed up the stairs.

Krayon sighed. "I guess she will have to..." he muttered and walked into the dining hall.

Inside the dining hall a long wooden table was placed in the middle of the long room, on each side on the short ends, a large fireplace had been placed. The walls were ornamented with large illustrated tapestries. The tapestries were beautiful, and made from the finest silk. The pictures had obviously been woven into the fabric with gold and silver threads. They where picturing the great battles when the demons had ruled the earth and all humans had been their servants, centuries ago, before everything had changed, before the Hangma Wars.

Over the large fireplaces the castles crest had been hanging for centuries, as a sign of the families greatness. Other families had lost their crests when they had been defeated by a stronger family. Demons that lost their crests had to leave their homes and try to restore their honor, or either serve under the new ruler of the house.

Each crest was unique, only with slight similarities to another families. Raenef's crest was made entirely in gold. It was a large circle with a large pentagram. The pentagram's edges touched the circle, filling almost the entire circle. In each edge, a carving had been made, the carvings had been filled with what looked like liquid rubies.

The carving at the top was a lion standing on it's hind legs. The next picture was a French lily followed by a fox. On the edge that pointed down, a single lily of the valley had been placed. The two remaining carvings was an eagle, ready to take off any second, and a rose that glowed deep red in the dim light of the room. In the middle of the pentagram a sentence had been engraved.

"Mortem Vincit Omnia." Krayon chuckled. "Yes, that seems to be correct... Death _do_ conquer all..." Krayon continued to walk down the rows of chairs, carefully placed in an exact line, towards the door.

"I guess they don't use the dining hall very often... such a waste." Krayon sad to himself as he opened the door and walked into a small room with a table for eight people, the table already set, but only two plates where set. "Two? Does Eclipse dine with his master? What an improper behavior!"

Krayon walked up to the table and took a seat. Apparently he had to wait for Erutis to come. He closed his eyes, trying to sense where she was when he realized something. Someone else was in the castle. Someone with great power. No... two with great power, and several underlings.

"So, he's having guests over... I hope they weren't disappointed in him... Pff, what am I saying? of course they were disappointed, after all, Raenef has to be one of the most pathetic demons ever..." Krayon decided he had waited long enough and transported himself to the upper hallway.

Since he had no idea where Erutis had her room, he simply decided he was going to open every door until he found her, simple as that. And since he only where at Raenef's castle, he wouldn't have a problem with explaining his whereabouts to the young Lord.

Krayon walked over to the closest door and opened it, it was a room totally decorated in blue, the walls, the curtains and the carpet was blue. Everything looked expensive and it had a eastern feel. He closed the door and continued.

Four doors later he was standing outside a large wooden door with carvings that pictured wines and climbers forming a pattern that covered the door.

He slowly pressed the handle down but the door wouldn't budge. "Hmm... they must be protecting it with magic..." he was curious but since he didn't know who had created the barrier, he thought it would be vise not to try tampering with it. Instead he just continued down the hallway.

Several doors later he finally had found the right room. It was a bit smaller then the 'normal' rooms, but it looked sufficient to Erutis. The room looked more feminine than Erutis, not that it would have taken much to do so...

The bed was smaller than the others, but it could easily fit two persons. The room had a surfeit of laces and ribbons sowed onto almost everything you could push a needle through. The quilt cover was light pink and had white laces that was sowed onto all sides. The bedspread was in white satin and was halfway onto the floor. The carpet was white and fluffy and the walls were a soft peach color.

In the far corner of the room a small desk was placed. Bookcases had been placed strategically around the room. To the right of Krayon a divan stood, he glanced at it and wondered how Erutis would look on it, wearing nothing but her birthday-suit. He quickly shook the thought off and closed the door.

Krayon chuckled and stared at the decoration. 'I never would have guessed Erutis was such a girly-girl!' Krayon walked further into the room and with each step he slowly left the ground. He sat down in a comfortable position before he hovered over to Erutis' side.

Apparently, Erutis slept uneasily. She had almost thrown her quilt off and was now biting the left 'ear' on her pillow, growling incoherently.

Krayon leaned down and poked at her with the tip of his shoes, only making her curse and turn around so she was sleeping at her stomach.

"And here I thought warriors slept easy..."

----- /

Eclipse hurried up to Raenef's room and knocked, hoping he would be up.

When he got no reply he gently opened the door and peeked in. Raenef was still sleeping where he left him yesterday. It appeared as if he hadn't moved. Eclipse walked in and closed the door before he walked up to Raenef and looked down on him.

He looked peaceful and young, but that he hadn't moved at all worried Eclipse. What if the sleeping spell was too strong? He leaned out and placed his hand on Raenef's forehead and mumbled a few sentences before letting go.

The boy woke up a few minutes later. Raenef turned his head to the side and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a blur of dark shadows. When he blinked the contours sharpened and he was able to tell them apart. Raenef soon stared into the Dark and calm, but concerned eyes of Eclipse.

Raenef smiled groggily and sat up. "Morning, Eclipse... am I running late again? I'm sorry..."

Eclipse only shook his head no and sat down besides Raenef. "No, it's my fault... but I am afraid I have some bad news. But it might be wiser to discuss them when we are in company by Lord Shin, master Raenef."

Suddenly the memories of last night came back to Raenef and he blushed furiously and nodded. "Umm... maybe we should wait then..." he said and stood up. "I am going to take a bath, I will come down shortly, Eclipse."

Eclipse nodded and stood up. "As you wish, master." He said briefly before he left Raenef alone to think about what ever was on his mind.

When he left Raenef's room he saw Lord Krayon open and closing doors. He wondered if he had found Erutis but it didn't seem likely so he continued downstairs before he had a chance to see him.

----- /

Shin woke up as the sun started it's way up the sky, embracing the land and chasing the shadows of the night away. He woke up with a smile on his lips that grew larger when he felt the warm body besides him.

His crimson eyes roamed over Haku's body. He extended a hand and touched Haku's shoulder length brown hair with the cherry red highlights. He loved the feel of his silky hair and smiled. His eyes traveled downwards, down his long, slender neck and over his bare, broad shoulders. Haku's skin was slightly tanned in contrast to Shin's white, ebony skin.

It had been too long since he had woken up like this, satisfied, happy and warm. As Shin laid there, besides Haku, he thought about the activities the both of them had indulged themselves in last night, and blushed.

A/N Is that enough? It's not? Aww... sorry, but I had no more time to write... um, and my Latin sucks, so I might have gotten it wrong, sorry again -

So, are you happy I cleared a few things out? Great, see you in the next chapter, baibai!

And I'm terribly sorry I mixed the chapters up, sorry again.... -= hitting myself with a frying pan =-


	7. Confrontations

A/N I'm back! I've had a _major_ writers block, and since I have so many stories to work on, so I think I'll only be able to update like once or twice a month...

Well, on with the story... and don't forget to review! I need them to get happy again... sobs

Disclaimer: I don't own Demon Diary, the story line, or the characters in it, Kara and Lee Shi Hyong (book one) and Lee Yun Hee (book 2-7) does. (Damn you! Seven books and nothing happened! Um. Is that a spoiler? I didn't think so, but now I'm unsure...)

Warnings: Yaoi/Shounen-ai (maleXmale love) shota (manXboy love) limeish content, just so you'll stick around for the juicy parts in later chapters winking suggestively

No turning back – Chapter seven "Confrontations" 

Shin sat up in the large four poster bed and brought his knees up to his chest as he looked down at Haku. He smiled as his hand ran down the strong shoulder, tracing gentle patterns on the bare skin.

He wished that this moment would last forever. He wished that there was some way that he could avoid the inevitable. That he did not have to marry Raenef, that there were some other solution.

Haku stirred besides him. He rolled over onto his back and looked up at Shin. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing..." the crimson eyed boy replied.

Haku smiled and put his hand to rest on Shin's neck, gently bringing Shins head closer to his. Shin leaned down and brushed his lips against Haku's.

"I know you did, you're blushing." Haku said before capturing Shin's lips in a heated kiss.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Raenef was sitting at the small dining table when Chris entered the room, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning, Chris." Raenef said, smiling, while nibbling on a piece of toast cutely.

"Hi..." the cleric said as he sat down next to Raenef, eyelids half closed..

"You look tired," the flaxen haired boy replied.

Chris grunted and banged his head on the table, making the plates jump and rattle. Raenef looked at the black haired boy with curiosity and poked him with a bagel. "Hey, Chris..." he said.

"Mmmph..." Chris replied, the sound muffled by the table.

"Do you know any Demon Lord named Shin?" he asked, munching on his bagel.

Chris looked up and shook his head. "Nope, why do you wanna know?"

Raenef shrugged and looked over his shoulder before he blurted out everything that had happened last night.

"And where was I while all this occurred? I could have killed the Demon with my super genius powers!" Chris asked, annoyed.

Raenef looked somewhat relieved before a shriek made him look over at the boy besides him. "What is it, Chris?"

Chris stared at the younger boy before shrieking again, almost falling off the chair in the process. "You-you-you-you... you kissed a _GUY_!" he screamed. Raenef blushed and nodded.

"I-is anything wrong, Chris?" he asked, looking at his plate.

"Anything _wrong_? I don't even know where to _begin_!" Chris said. "Two boys kissing is so _wrong_! It is unnatural and it should be punishable by death!" he almost screamed at Raenef.

Raenef looked up at Chris, his big bright eyes shining with unshed tears, and bit his trembling bottom lip. "I... I-I'm sorry Chris..." Raenef said before he fell into heart wrenching sobs.

Chris looked dumbfounded and ignored the boy at first, but as the sobs grew louder he patted Raenef's back absent-mindedly. "Come on, stop crying before Eclipse comes and kills me, Rae..." he said.

Raenef just continued to cry, but jumped when he heard a large shriek from upstairs.

"YOU FREAK! GET OFF OF ME YOU PRISSY FAIRY DEMON, OR ONE OF MY BOOTS WILL REACQUAINT THEMSELVES WITH YOUR ASS!" a female voice shouted.

"Who woke Erutis up? Does he want to die?" Chris asked.

Raenef looked up and stared at the sealing, his eyes large. "What is going on, Chris?" he asked, not crying anymore.

"I think someone has a death wish." Chris said, getting up from the chair. "Come on, let's go and see!" he said, grabbing a hold of Raenef's arm he rushed out from the room.

"Chris! You're gong the wrong way!" Raenef squeaked as he was dragged behind Chris.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Haku pushed Shin back onto the bed, pressing kisses all over his chest and abdomen. Haku's tongue gently dipped into Shin's navel while his hands caressed the silver haired man's nipples.

Shin arched his back and moaned a plea for the brunette to continue. Haku snickered as he kissed the alabaster skin, his face and hands moving lower. Haku stopped and raised his head as he reached Shin's erection. He smirked and sat up, his hands tickling Shin's sides as he ran his hands down his body and stopped at his thighs, gently raking his nails over the soft skin.

Shin whimpered as he felt Haku's mouth and hot tongue on his thigh, slowly moving up. Shin cried out in frustration when Haku once again ignored his throbbing member and moved down the other thigh.

"Haku! Please! I need you!" he cried out, arching his hips.

"Hmm..." Haku said, griping Shin's hips and pinning him down tightly on the bed. Shin sighed and pouted while he glared at Haku.

Haku rolled his eyes and gently licked the tip. Shin gasped and tried to arch his back, but Haku held him back. the brown haired man slowly closed his mouth over the tip, swirling his tongue around it.

"Aah... Haku!" Shin shouted as Haku moved down on him.

Haku smirked around Shin, he was always so vocal during sex, and applied more suction as he started to move up and down on his lover. The silver haired Demon trashed his head from side to side, panting harshly. A few minutes later, the tension growing in his body grew too strong, he arched his hips and came harshly, screaming Haku's name loudly.

The brunette swallowed the load before sitting up. He looked at the panting man beneath him, smirking. He leaned down and planted a small kiss on the smaller man's lips. "Come on, we have to get ready." He said, getting out of the bed, walking into the bathroom.

Shin sighed but followed, it was not wise to anger the other Demon, he had seen for himself _exactly_ what he did with those who crossed his path.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A/N I'm terribly sorry for the long wait...


End file.
